Ufo Baby
by The Writer From The Mist
Summary: My first Daa Daa Daa! story that tells what happens between Luu and Bow-Meow's departure and return
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Miyu's Depression

**N/B: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTER UNLESS IT HASN'T BEEN SEEN IN THE ORIGINAL UFO BABY**

It was late at night. Kanata tiptoed into the kitchen and began making himself some tea.

On his way back, he heard a sob. He looked around and heard it came from Miyu's room.

_She's crying again? That's three nights in a row._

Not wanting to get shouted at he didn't enter.

He tried to go back to sleep, but it was impossible with Miyu on his mind.

He knew why she was crying; it was already a week since Luu and Bow-meow had left Earth and although Miyu nearly convinced everyone she was fine after the incident, Kanata wasn't fooled.

_Stop. Why I'm I worrying about her?_

His brain answered the question with the answer he feared. He turned around trying to sleep but it was very hard.

He got up and went int the kitchen but was surprised because someone was already was there.

"Miyu?"

Miyu turned around, a cup of milk in her hands.

"Um...hi. Did I wake you up?"

"What's that?" Kanata pointed a a tear on her cheek.

Miyu wiped it quickly and didn't respond.

"Miyu?"

"Nothing something got into my eye and..."she looked at Kanata and let go her wish.

She hugged tightly and began to cry into him drawing him closer to the floor until she was hugging on the ground. As she felt Kanata wrapping her in his arms she cried harder.

_She doesn't want to talk; give her time._

After what seemed hours of having Miyu in his arms. Kanata tried to get up, but found out Miyu had fallen asleep clutching at his shirt.

He smiled at her and carried her to her room. After placing her into her bed tried to get away, but Miyu held him tightly. He hesitated, then lay down beside her with a smirk from ear to ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Sleepover

Miyu woke up.

She blushed furiously when she saw Kanata.

Careful not to wake him up, she went into the kitchen to try prepare breakfast so Kanata may be surprised enough to forget last night's incident.

Kanata woke up at the crash of breaking plates; he peeked into the kitchen and found Miyu nursing a cut in her finger. He took the broom and opened the door.

"Um...Good morning."Miyu tried to hide her hand away.

"We have band aid in the bathroom; I'll clear it up."

Miyu rushed past with a word of "thanks" and ran towards the bathroom.

When she was out of site, Kanata sighed; what was happening to him?

At school, Chris joined Miyu, Nanami and Aya at lunch.

"Miyu, you said you would be leaving tomorrow, right?" asked Chris.

The truth slashed at Miyu like a frenzied animal while she looked down unable to face her friends.

"Miyu? You okay?"

'Yeah."

"Um..Kanata?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna..gonna-?"

Nozumo finished the sentence:

"...tell Miyu-chan about you know what?"

"What should I do?"

"Come on Saionji, search your feelings, ae you gonna stay like this forever?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." but Kanata did know about the subject; Miyu would leave tomorrow morning, the same day school finished.

He stood up and walked away, not wanting to accept that he-

_Stop it stupid!There's nothing you wanna do with Miyu, forget it!_

That night Miyu began to prepare the temple. She had invited the friends for a final sleepover.

Kanata had just nodded when she asked him.

They both avoided each other. Why, you ask? Because of the feeling growing in their hearts...

That night, Miyu woke up sweating; Santa had been telling scary stories and although hiding behind Kanata comforted her, she still felt scared.

_Speaking of Kanata, where is he?_

She suspected he was in...

"Kanata?

Miyu entered the kitchen just to find it deserted. She then got another idea, and went running to his room: same result.

_Maybe..._

Before the idea formed in her mind she was sprinting into the guest room were Luu and Bow-Meow used to be in.

"Kanata?"

There he stood in the moonlight, as he turned around, his face dropped a bi and quickly turned around.

Miyu felt strange, Kanata seemed especially cold towards her and she was leaving tomorrow. She hesitated in asking him what was wrong, but being a bit annoyed she walked towards him.

"Kanata?"

"Another bad dream, huh?"

_How does he know?_

"Well I-"

She stopped when she saw Kanata's expression.

"So you're leaving tomorrow, huh?" he said in the same strange voice that did not belong to the Kanata Saionji she knew.

'Could-could we talk about something else?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, school stuff, like the other day Nozumo gave me-"

"You're leaving tomorrow and that's what you're thinking!? You-you-you-"

"What else?" Miyu responded furiously. "Or would you like me to start remembering the past and-!"

"Cry your eyes out; why do you think you always found tishues outside your room? _Baka ka_ I also loved Luu! I thought that..." Kanata didn't finish the sentence and just left the room.

Miyu looked at him go away. A tear rolled down her cheek thinking she had missed her chance...

**P.S: So sorry for the late update, I promise to update chapter 3 sooner, look out for the twist!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Departure Unaccompanied

The sun lit Miyu's face in a warm hug waking her up.

She looked around and then remembered: the gang was here for a sleepover, but... where were they?

"Miyu!"

Someone opened the door, it was Christine. Miyu hid her disappointment; she had hoped it would be Kanata forgetting everything of last night.

"Quickly Miyu! Your parents called Kanata. They're arriving in ten minutes!"

"I'll go get dressed."

As she walked out she looked around.

"Chris, where is Kanata?"

"Oh! Yes, he went to buy something, I think he said."

Miyu sighed; Kanata's usual excuse to stay on the temple's roof alone.

Miyu checked her luggage and bags:

_Clothes...check...money...check...books...check...kimono..check-_

She froze when she picked up a strange red book, she went to the first page and nearly dropped the book in surprise. It was...an album. There were full of pictures of her, Luu, Bow-Meow and Kanata everywhere sometimes with some of their other friends.

On the last page, there was only a note; a note with a very familiar handwriting:

_Thank you for the adventures.I hope there will be many more. I'll miss you, so you better visit us soon or else..._

Miyu felt a tear roll down her cheek and she hugged the book tightly.

_You stupid thing! He caring about you and you were thinking of school and stuff!_ Miyu banged her head on the wall several times _He had a present and everything, you really ruin everything!_

"Miyu! We're here honey!" Miyu turned around to see her parents.

"Ready to go home?" her father took hold of her luggage.

Miyu nodded silently although she knew she was leaving her real home.

"Bye Miyu!" the gang said. "See you soon!"

'Yeah...soon"

She waved and before she could leave; a little girl in a tricycle bumped into her.

"Momoka?"

"Um...old lady? Are you really leaving?"

Miyu smiled. Momoka always had the bad habit of calling her an old lady but she was now so used to it she was surprised she would even miss it. She simply nodded.

"This is for you." Momoka gave her a box with a red ribbon. Miyu opened it... and found a photo from Luu and Momoka at the amusement park.

"Bye."

"Bye." Miyu hugged Momoka and quickly left down the stairs unaware that someone else was itching to hug her tightly.

Kanata saw the mane of blonde hair whiz away and soon she was out of sight.

He jumped onto the floor scaring the pants of the gang.

"KANATA! The next time you do that, I'll die of a heart attack!" Christine touched her chest feeling the heartbeats.

Kanata didn't even glance at them. He stood there, watching the steps and finally worked his dry throat to say:

"She's gone."

The girls all looked at Santa, his best friend, but before he could speak, Kanata ran towards the steps with only one objective: GET TO MIYU!

Everyone turned terrified to inspect Christine's face but they were shocked to see her half-smiling:

"Never changed. Always after the girl of his dreams. I have to admit it." and after uttering this sentence, she walked down the steps desperate to get home and...tear something down.

**P.S: Not very long, huh? But please check out for Chapter 4, what will happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Stay or Go?

Miyu gave a look at Heiomachi. She felt like she was tearing her heart apart.

"Miyu?"

Miyu looked up at her father. He read her eyes and being her father, knew that she was devastated.

"Why don't you sit on the bench and come when you're ready?"

Miyu nodded as she saw her dad pushing her mom inside the coach. She sighed again remembering Kanata's stern gaze.

_He didn't even say "goodbye"._

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone shouting her name, somebody very familiar.

"Miyu! WAIT!"

She turned around to see Kanata. Her heartbeats quickened.

"Kanata..." before she could continue, Kanata put his finger on her lips.

"Don't say a thing."he forced himself to look at her."It's my fault, I-I-I..."

Miyu stood there watching him; she had dreamed of this moment for years.

"I didn't want you to leave and... I was angry and jealous because I thought-I thought that...you loved someone else."

"Don't say those things Kanata, I was being an idiot and you being nice to me and all..."

They stood there going red.

_Tell her, idiot! If she really is going to leave tell her!_

Miyu opened her mouth, but her words were inaudible as Kanata kissed her. He wrapped Miyu closely to his body.

Miyu was speechless but she hugged him all the same.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" Yuu was completely enchanted looking at the happy scene."Miki! Honey! Take the camera out!"

"Are you crazy?! I took it out once Kanata arrived!"

Kanata and Miyu broke apart and blushed furiously.

"Miyu..." Kanata came closer to her."I love you..."

Miyu couldn't stand it and the tears flowed down her cheeks quick as waterfalls. She put her arms round his neck sobbing in happiness.

"Me too."

As Miki looked at her daughter wrapped in her dreams; she realised it would be hard for her to stay away during the summer. She looked at her husband who read her mind.

"Miyu, dear. Would you like to stay at Heiomachi for the summer?"

Miyu looked,if possible, even more happy.

"I can stay? Really?"

Miyu hugged her parents goodbye as they handed the luggage. The train sped ahead leaving only a trail of dust. She leaned her head on Kanata's shoulder who stroked her hair. They both looked at the sun hoping for a long and happy relationship.

**P.S: Again, sorry for the late update, but I started school and I think it will be one chapter per week and a half or so. Don't take it for granted. Miyu and Kanata are still far from a happily ever after! Clue: The twist contains a brake up...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The New Guy

The fact that Kanata Saionji was dating Miyu Kozuki seem to spread as quickly as spilled juice. It seemed to Miyu and Kanata that by two days later, the entire Heiomachi population seemed to know.

Kanata was given advice by Nozumo and many other boys every 2 minutes while Miyu couldn't shop in the market without making nearly all the girls from school glare at her in anger.

The only good thing was that Hosho, Kanata´s father, knew of this scandal and tried to stay away as soon as it was possible. They were grateful for this and tried to spend as much time together as they could: going to the movies, restaurants and other things.

During one of the last days of August, Kanata woke up late. He realised it when he saw the clock said 11 o'clock. He quickly dashed out of the room remembering it was his turn to make breakfast.

However, Miyu had already finished it. His father looked reproachfully at him while Miyu gave him a teasing look.

He was too tired to talk so he quickly sat down and began to devour the breakfast.

Once he finished his father coughed importantly:

"Ahem. Kanata, I have a job for you. At 12:30, Kanoto will-"

Kanata stood up violently, his heartbeats fast.

"Konata...is coming?"

Miyu looked around, feeling curious; why was Kanata so upset?

"Uncle? Who is Konata?"

"He's my second cousin...and he's and idiot"

"He is not. He will be staying here until the day his plane comes."

"When is that?"

"About 1st of September."

"Great the first day of school..."

That night, Miyu and Hosho had taken takeaway sushi and were waiting for Kanata and Kanoto.

They heard footsteps and Kanata slid the door open.

Miyu's first impression of Konata was that he looked like Kanata except for some differences. His hair was black and his eyes were emerald. His features suggested he was younger than her boyfriend.

Konata seemed a nice guy and Miyu could't help but wonder why Kanata hated him.

That night was Friday and theta meant going to the cinema with Kanata. After it finished, Miyu tried to satisfy some of her curiosity:

"Kanata? Why do you hate Konata so much?"

"Um...well... let me put it to you straight, he wants to do everything before I do and ruin what I do in any possible way!If that wasn't enough, he always tries to steal things from me._Special _things."

Miyu didn't really understand what Special was for so she just nodded and did not mention the matter again.

As the days went by, Miyu began to think Kanata was just prejudicing his cousin since she found him a nice guy. They soon began to become friends but Kanata did not notice since he tried to avoid him whenever he got a chance.

However, Kanata finally got suspicious and followed Miyu as she went out only to meet with his darkest fear.  
Miyu did't feel his presence and tried to enjoy her stay with Konata. They went bowling and while heading back to the temple, Konata put his arm round her but Miyu backed away.

"Konata, I'm someone's girlfriend."

"Well I hope he's the guy in front of you..." he drew her closer, their lips met.

For a moment, they stood there kissing until Kanata felt some invisible line being crossed.

_So you thought it was just a game, huh? You'll see._

He stood out of his hiding place although Miyu nor Konata noticed it.

"Ahem-AHEM!"

Miyu jumped. She turned around and fear seemed to slash her whole body. She couldn't see Kanata's expression which doubled her fears because being his girlfriend she knew it meant nothing good.

"Kanata-"she started softly.

"So..._so..."_

He leaves walking weirdly slowly. Konata sighs in relief but in caught full in the face by a rubbish can.

He stood up massaging his bleeding nose:

"That great sixth son of-" he couldn't finish the sentence as Miyu smacked him.

"Don't you _dare _insult him!" she hastily ran to catch up with Kanata feeling however that she was losing a battle.

Konata smiled as he saw Miyu disappear but his smile fanished quickly; it was strange, he did't feel happy, not even after ruining his cousin's opportunity of finding love. Even he knew he had gone too far now.

Kanata kicked a can on the floor sending it into the river, his insides were burning, ever thought disappeared except a savage urge to kill Konata.

"Kanata please...wait."

He turned around; Miyu was looking at him straight in the eye, he glared back. An argument was coming.

**P.S: Hey Guys! Okay I know this chapter is kinda sloppy, but don't worry, still more chapters to come; I can guarantee enjoyment. Since I'm so bad, I won't tell you what will happen now BWAHAHAHA! Read on. Next chapter in by next week!**

**-The Writer From The Mist(AKA E.F.P Parrilla)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The Breakup

The Saionji temple was quiet. Everything was peaceful except for a few sobs that were almost inaudible.

Miyu was crying. Her tears rolled down her cheeks with apparent ease. She knew she deserved what had just happened to her, but it really shocked her, just remembering the painful memory:

_Flashback:_

_"Kanata please... wait."_

_Kanata stopped and looked back glaring. She felt his piercing look tearing her apart, but she stood her ground._

_"Come to hurt some more have you?" he said scathingly._

_He turned his back and walked away._

_Miyu ran towards him and hugged him from behind._

_"Please Kanata. I-I-I just wanted to be friends with Konata and I didn't know how to stop him-"_

_"Oh Really!?"Kanata flung himself from her hug and looked at her, his expression wild. "Never had a problem with a guy you just met and you put up excuses to your boyfriend, huh?"_

_"Of course I had excuses." Miyu felt her temper rising. "Where were you then this whole week, cancelling our every date? Womanising out there weren't you?"_

_"For your information, I was looking for a job!"_

_"Well, you could have told me! If you just cancel everything we plan you can't blame me for finding someone to hang out with!" Miyu felt her eyes fill with tears._

_"Just for one week. ONE damn week I go out to do something and you immediately change loyalty. I though I liked you. I thought you liked me..."_

_Miyu was silenced completely by his words. They were very hurtful._

_"My mistake." said Kanata. "I was wrong. Heard me! WRONG! I never let¡t my eyes wander off to some other girl. If that's your repayment. We're finished."_

_Miyu felt herself squirm into a insignificant insect._

_"You're breaking up...with me?_

_Kanata walked away quickening his pace with every step; however he stopped and took something out of his pant pocket._

_"This is for you. I worked in the flower shop during this week for it."_

_He threw a small present onto the floor and left leaving Miyu put-upon._

_She undid the lace hoping the contents of the box hadn't broken. She gasped. It was a golden locket. She had difficulty openig it, but when she did, she cried._

_Inside the locket was a photo. A photo that she felt very caring for; She and Kanata, holding baby Luu, with Bow-Meow beside them with Pepo on his head._

_In case she lost it, she tied it herself to her neck and stood up her face glazed with tears; she was going to make Kanata believe her if it was the last thing she did._

_Flashback End:_

Miyu kept on crying into her bedsheet. Kanata had refused to come out to dinner and did not let anyone enter his room.

Miyu knew she really deserved it. She hoped the days passed quickly so they didn't hurt until she could curl up into Kanata' chest.

**P.S: HEY GUYS! Look I know it was a bit lame this chapter but the next one will explain wht happened for Kanata to become suspicious and why Miyu becam friends with Konata. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Konata's Plan

_September 1st:_

_The day I am to leave Heiomachi. I have no choice. Christine hates me, so does Santa and surely..._

_No, I can't wright, it will haunt me forever, the mistake that will surely ruin my life._

_I hate Konata. Just friends, he would say, I was so stupid to agree..._

Miyu shifted as she felt her eyelids droop. It was midnight and she would be leaving tomorrow. With a heavy heart  
she heaved her body to her mattress and fell asleep.

Miyu had finally fallen asleep. Konata was feeling weird. He like to make his cousin feel bad but this time he felt like if things had really gotten past a joke. He remembered the day he and Miyu first went to hang out as "friends"

_Flashback_:

_"Sorry Miyu, I'm busy on Friday too." Kanata's phone rang, he answered and went running to some place after kissing Miyu lightly on the lips._

_Konata saw how his cousin went down to the city, he saw his chance._

_Such a gorgeous girl should not fall in the hands of such person. _

_He approached and tapped Miyu on the shoulder._

_"Hm? Oh, hi Konata. What do you want?" Miyu smiled brightly trying to disguise her sadness for being rejected for a whole week._

_"Oh, I was just about to go to the city and I wondered if someone could show me around." he said emphasising the word someone._

_"Well I-" Miyu faltered at his pleading look. "Oh, what the heck, I tour wouldn't hurt would it?_

_They set off and pretty soon Miyu and him were looking all over Heiomachi. They stopped at a fast-food place and then went to some interesting places._

_At night they went back home and Miyu wrung his hand thanking him for it. Kanata went peering at them suspiciously during dinner since very time they would burst out laughing and when Konata was sure no one could see him, he smirked and traced the next part of his plan._

_Flashback End_

Konata knew that Kanata was smart enough to think something was going on and he seized his chance, after spotting Kanata in nearby bushes, he kissed Miyu but the shock was that Miyu didn't like him for a boyfriend at all!

Miyu refused to speak to him and he and Kanata were always rocky. He was now hated by most of the Heiomachi schoolmates. And to tip it off, Miyu announced she was leaving in the morning train. Kanata gave no sign he had heard her but Konata knew otherwise since his room still had lights on.

Konata now knew he had done wrong all those years in trying to hurt Kanata but now it was too late. He buried himself under his covers and tried to fall asleep, only a soft snore from Hosho was heard which meant it wasn't only him who wasn't sleeping tonight.

**P.S: OK Another small chapter but I promise the next one will be better. This is what happened during that small sentence in the other chapter. So Konata feels bad for doing this, huh? Well, too late, Miyu is leaving Heiomachi!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The Real Departure from Heiomachi

_"C__all for passengers on the train 4410 destination: Heiomachi East"_

Miyu looked at her friends one by one. Christine was still somewhat angry with Miyu but said goodbye and hugged her warmly all the couldn't stop crying and more than once, Nozumo had to kick him on the shins to stop him disturbing other people. Aya and Nanami both looked sad and said farewell with a heavy heart.

With a last sigh, Miyu looked into another crowd of people desperately; she had hoped Kanata would at least say...the word was to painful to even think about.

"Goodbye."

Miyu started at the voice, Kanata was standing there looking tired. Miyu made to hug him but Kanata gestured her with a look of _Don't-touch-me-Miyu._

She just nodded in his direction. She hugged her friends and rushed into the train. It sped away and disapeared round the corner.

"She-she-she's gone." Kanata had difficulty stringing the words together, but he was too hurt to think he had done any wrong.

"Kanata...is it still...you know...is there anything wrong?"

Suddenly, Kanata felt himself angry.

"No! Why are you so annoying!? Why can't one of you leave me be!"

Kanata rushed past his friends before the could retort angrily. His legs carried up to his home and he shut himself in his room panting for such a long race.

He noticed something on his desk. A tiny white box.

He opened it and found, half of a photograph, in it you could see Miyu, half of Luu and Bow-Meow smiling up at him. He looked at the note:

_I'm not sure how to say this,_

_I am so sorry Kanata. I took your loved for granted and I know I deserve this._

_I just thought you would also like to remember us. If you don't want it, you can tear out the part where I am._

_I hope you can find a lucky girl that treats you how someone like you deserves and..._

_Just remember I will always have you as my heart's stealer. Konata will never be able to steal it from YOU._

_Miyu_

Kanata stared at the note for a full minute and noticed the parts that were somewhat damp from tears that were from Miyu.

He suddenly laughed hysterically.

And felt something wet on his cheek. He touched it, some kind of water-like substance. For nearly a decade, Kanata Saionji was crying. He suddenly felt wild and began throwing and breaking everything in sight. The door was opened by his friends who were able to stop him before he made any damage to himself.

Kanata freed himself from their grasp, jumped out of the window and ran.

At first he didn't think were to go but then realised his feet were carrying him to his mother's grave. He realised with a jolt, he had lost the only woman he thought could cure the injury of losing his mother.

He started to wait and wait...knowing that someday he would be able to find happiness again. He walked down to the temple unsure whether he was ready to face his friends.

**P.s: Sorry for such a short and bad chapter, the next one will be better. Chapter 9 takes some years later so you can still cross your fingers in hope... Thanks for so many reviews and comments!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

It Still Hurts

_Ten years have past since the two souls named Kanata Saionji and Miyu Kozuki were separated, after a long while, Miyu returned to a place that had been haunting her dreams for a decade..._

Miyu sighed. Heiomachi did not have seemed to change during the time she left. She wanted to punch herself for not ever visiting here Knowing the place she urged to see the most was not a good place to start with, she thought of a good place to start with.

Outside her old school, a woman with short hair had just met another one with two pigtails that was reading something to her friend.

"Yeah, yeah, Aya, you told me this play 'bout 20 times an' al-"

"HEY GIRLS!"

They turned and felt their jaws drop.

"You..."

They rushed at her and hugged her so strongly Miyu felt she would snap in two.

"You bad girl!" squealed Nanami.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?!" shouted Aya almost angrily.

They hugged each other again and then at the same time thought of the next thing to do.

"_Madame Hanakomachi_? Some friends of yours have arrived.

Christine waved the French servant away and saw Aya and Nanami.

"Oh, hi girls. Wait a minute." She turned around to put her book back on the shelf giving time for Miyu to go up to her and:

"Ha!"

Christine turned around quickly and her face broke into a smile when she saw Miyu.

"MIYU! You're here! Your here!"

She hugged Miyu tightly.

"Hey, what about us? Do we get a hug?"

Miyu turned and saw Santa and Nozumo smiling. Nanami had texted them. The group sank into a hug and began to talk.

"What are you doing Miyu?

"Well, I'm took Astronomy classes so I'm thinking of becoming an Astronomy teacher here."

They looked guiltily at her but Christine and Aya tried to hide it.

"Did you know Aya is the school's drama teacher?"

"And that Christine is eating gold because she is director of a company?"

Miyu threw them a suspicious look and they subsided

"Where's..." Miyu didn't dare pronounce the name.

"He's um...working.."

"Does he still believe I..." Miyu wasn't able to say it.

"Well, I think not...not really..."

"What does that mean? Not really?"

"Oh! Isn't it obvious Miyu?" said Christine exasperatedly. "He's still hurt!"

"B-b-but...I just don't get it. Why doesn't he want to believe me?"

"Simple."said Santa sitting down on the carpet. "Since his mother died, Kanata has had very few trust in girls and...Miyu, you where the first to overcome that difficult barrier and then seeing you so suddenly with another guy kissing gave him a very big shock."

"Great...simply great. I never meant for this to happen!" Miyu flapped her arms hysterically. "And speaking of that...where is Konata.

"As Mr. Saionji said, he left to go to school but never returned until this year where he hopes to find a job. He doesn't dare stay or talk with Kanata so he is staying at the hotel near here."

Miyu stood up very suddenly.

"I'm going to look for Kanata."

Her friends looked amazed at how she kept her voice steady.

"Where can I find him?"

"You'll be lucky, at this time he disappears to God-knows-where." said Nozumo.

Miyu then had an idea, she rushed out of Christine's mansion and ran towards the train-station. She had no idea whatsoever what she would do, but she was going to at least force Kanata to believe her no matter what her friends said that he didn't believe that.

She saw a brunet, sat in a bench beside the Train-station and walked towards him. The boy in question turned around, gave one look of astonishment and stood up.

Miyu breathed heavily, there he was, the person she longed to talk more to in so many years of waiting:

Kanata Saionji.

**P.S: So how is it? Bad? Good? Next Chapter in this weekend! Thanks for the commentaries!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Gone

For one moment Miyu stood there paralysed. The plan she had formed in her mind had now disappeared and was replaced by an urge to hug him.

They stood almost nose-to-nose, Kanata inclined his face as if about to kiss her, but suddenly Miyu looked into his eyes and smacked him.  
SMACK!

Kanata backed away massaging the hit spot.

"What was that for!?"

"Why are you tricking me Konata?" Miyu turned around and her eyes swelled with tears. "Why?Why?WHY!?

Miyu had bellowed the last word and several people looked at her. She didn't care a bit. She went to Konata and samcked him once again.

"Answer me you idiot!"

He didn't reply so she shed a few tears and ran away. For the whole day she did not stop to rest, drink or eat. She looked everywhere and there wasn't a trace of Kanata.

Finally, when the sun was completely obscured behind the mountains, Miyu felt her body lose sense. She had kept running, not stopping at any moment, but that was too much for her. Everything went black for her.

"How are we going to tell her?"

"Don't ask me, you're her bestest best friends."

"This is stupid. Why should we try deny it? She will find out in no time."

"The truth would shock her."

"What truth?"

They all jumped when they realized Miyu had woken up.

"What truth?"Miyu tapped her foot impatiently.

"Um...well..."

"Why can't you never tell me the truth?" said Miyu a slight edge to her voice.

"Ok. I'll talk."Christine raised her hand. "The truth is...Kanata is not here.

"Funnily I figured that out."said Miyu angrily.

"And he's not coming back here."

Miyu stared at Christine flabbergasted.

"He lives in Spain now. He-he-he said this b-b-brought too many memories..."

Miyu felt herself faint but she just lay on the bed thunderstruck, then, it hit her:

"Chris...you still have Kanata's messenger, don't you?"

"Um...Yes...Why?"

Miyu made up her mind.

"I'm gonna talk to that jerk if its the last thing I do."

**P.S: SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER. LOTS OF HOMEWORK AND STUFF. NEXT CHAPTER, THE MEETING...**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

_¡Buenos Dias Señorita!_

"Thank you so much Chris."

"It's nothing Miyu. And anyway, I gave up on Kanata and started dating Nozumo went he went chasing after you."

Chris left them the room and shooed everyone out leaving Miyu alone in front of the giant computer.

Any minute, Kanata would respond to the call.

The page came on.

Miyu gasped. Kanata had changed a lot. His hair was slightly longer, but still with its untidiness. He looked much taller and he was wearing glasses. He didn't look up since it looked like if he was signing some papers.

"He's so...handsome." Miyu couldn't stop herself blushing and mutter that.

"So, what is it Chris? I'm real busy right-"

His eyes fell on Miyu, he took of his glasses and stared at the computer, unsure if he was having hallucinations.

"H-h-hello there." said Miyu.

She flinched a bit when Kanata put his glasses back on, his expression sombre.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted...to see you."

Kanata's face did not ease with this.

"I-I-I miss you."

Miyu could have sworn Kanata had made his mouth do something strange.

"And...?"

Miyu didn't know what to say so Kanata sighed slightly.

"Look I'm downright busy now. If there's anything important you wanna say, do it now."

"Kanata...please believe me...I didn't-" Miyu felt her tears falling one after another.

"Since there is nothing you want to say that's important I'll be leaving this stupid conversation."Kanata said this loudly so Miyu couldn't finish her sentence.

He disappeared from sight and Miyu burst into tears. Kanata hated her. Maybe if ...

She stood up and walked into Chris's room where all her friends went silent.

"Thanks for the sympathy guys, but there's a plane I need to catch."

She swung her bag over he shoulder and was about to leave when.

"You're not going anywhere without us." Chris clicked her fingers.

"_Oui Madmoiselle_ Hanakomachi, the plane shall be ready for take-off tomorrow morning."

"Excellent Francis. Quick guys, prepare your luggages, Spain awaits us!"

"Um...Chris there's no need for you to...do all this stuff." mumbled Miyu embarrassed.

"Nonsense!" cried Nozumo.

"That friend of mine hasn't seen us for a long time already." added Santa.

"And like they say in Spain: _Dos cabezas son mejor que una._"

They laughed at Chris' Spanish and ran home prepared to go to Spain.

The plane took off and was soon flying amidst the clouds. Everyone was chatting animatedly... except Miyu.

_Would Kanata like to even see me there?_ she thought. _I can obviously see he doesn't want to speak to me._

"Where does he live in Spain?" said Miyu who had forgotten Spain was not a city, but a whole country!

"In Valencia, east of Spain."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Queridos Pasajeros, el vuelo 11208 esta cancelado. Para mas informacion, vayan a la oficina."_

Miyu stepped in the airport of Valencia. She was ready to pursue the man whom she left.

**P.S: Hi guys! I put that Kanata went to Spain becaused I'm actually half-Spanish and I go to school there so I can have some real places in this story. Miyu is going to meet Kanata there and will she succeed in making him believe her? Or will she fail? or maybe Kanata has some other good reason for staying away? Next Chappie soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Another Rejection

"Here it is, Aragon Avenue 13."

Miyu looked up at the building, Kanata lived on the fourth floor and she was just a few floors away from him!

"You wanna go up alone?" asked Nanami.

"How'd you-?"

"Please, Miyu. You have just crossed half the world to come and see a person that seems to not want to talk."

Miyu murmured a word of thanks and ran into the building.

_Door 13...12...11!_

She knocked three times. There was a click and Kanata Saionji stood there.

He dropped his mug and coffee splashed his feet. He made to close the door, but Miyu put her foot in the space.

"Kanata, please listen to me."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, somebody else had been following the gang. Konata felt curios at what Miyu was doing here. He had stowed away into the private Jet plane. He had carried his own luggage and money and so began wandering off into Valencia. Maybe he could find a way...

Miyu was feeling hopeless. She had tried every mean she had to try and make Kanata listen to her or maybe even face her but nothing worked. She finally gave up and sat on the floor unable to think.

"Want me to believe you?"

Miyu looked up. It was the first Kanata had said to her that wasn't 'Go away'.

He picked up a piece of paper folded it into a paper aeroplane and threw it as hard as he could in the balcony. The wind blew it higher and higher until it was out of sight.

"Catch that." he said coldly.

Miyu burst into tears and ran away.

Suddenly a great burst of pain came to his head and he had to sit down and clutch it hard.

This was the best way.

The best way to make her hate him.

So he wouldn't be able to hurt her any-more.

Santa spotted Miyu.

"Hey girls? I think you should see this."

Aya, Nanami, Chris and Nozumo were able to see Miyu shedding tears as she rushed out of sight.

"What did Saionji do?!" said Aya angrily.

"Probably did his old stuff." said Nanami.

Chris however, stood silent. She knew something the others didn't. Kanata's plan was going fine...for now...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That night, almost all in the gang were criticizing Kanata. They had tried to make him see sense, but he had totally ignored them. After spotting his head was hurting, they finally left. All giving him angry looks of hatred.

But Kanata had a reason. That night he began making Part 2 of his plan...he didn't like it but it was the best for her.

He called Konata.

**P.S: Sorry for a short Chappie. But I only can write on weekends so I rushed this one. Very cliffhangery isn't it?  
Next chapter with a thunderstruck revelation.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

The Reason

Konata was feeling queasy.

How did Kanata know he was in Spain?

Why did he ask him to come to the restaurant and talk with him?

Was he going to hit him? Hurt him? Kill him?

Just as he felt like throwing up, Kanata arrived and sat down opposite.

They stared at each other for a full minute, Kanata's face expressionless. They did not speak to each other throughout the meal.

Finally, when they were waiting for the desserts:

"I need a favour from you."

Konata was surprised.

"What favour?"

Kanata took out a little notebook and passed it to Konata who took it bewildered. His expression told Kanata his question.

"This notebook tells you everything that pleases Miyu. Treat her well, okay? Oh, and don't forget that her cooking is the worst; so better be prepared with back-up food in case it gets ruined."

Konata looked at his cousin and he saw the eyes of someone young that had experienced a much older person's suffering.

"Why are you doing this?"

Konata felt this was the best question. Didn't Kanata hate Miyu? Why was he asking him to make her happy? Why did he still care about her?

"Just make her happy. Make her forget me. Okay?"

He took some money from his wallet and put it down.

"Pay the bill with this. Bye." there was something strained in his voice.

Kanata was already outside. Konata couldn't control the temptation. He quickly paid the bill, left the tip and ran after Kanata.

"You're not going anywhere until you explain fully."

He winced a bit when Kanata looked at him, his features dark and scary.

"You really wanna know why this is happening, huh?"

Konata nodded wordlessly. He was listening fully.

Kanata took a deep breath and began to tell his cousin the whole story...

_Flashback:_

_"We're sorry to tell you Mr Saionji, but you seemed to have developed a new sickness, we have named it after you the Saionji Sickness."_

_"What's the sickness?"_

_"We don't have any immediate antidote. And don't worry, it's not contagious."_

_Kanata gripped his chair as he asked the fearing question._

_"Am I going to...die?"_

_"We can't be sure Mr Saionji. We can't guarantee you a tomorrow so..."_

_Kanata looked very pale. He could be dead tomorrow or worse, tonight..._

_Flashback End:_

"...since then, I have been trying to make Miyu hate me. She will be at least in the comforting arms of someone when...I leave."

"But-but you stayed alive for nearly a year, maybe you're cured?"

"No, the doctor says that is because it spreads slowly from what they can make out."

"You can't die. You just can't!"

Kanata gave him a sad smile.

"Who are you or I to say so? Do I deserve to live?"

"Well..." Konata thought truthfully, he would be better off without him...

"Just keep Miyu happy." he walked away not letting Konata noticing the tears pouring down his eyes.

Konata threw the notebook in the bin. Miyu was okay, but he would keep`her as a back-up girl.

**P.S: So here it is, Kanata has an unknown disease called after him. No cure for now. I didn't tell all the plan because I need it for another part of the story. Thanks for the reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Miyu SuperStar

"Please...pretty please?

"I don't know Santa, I have a lot of work to do..."

"Come on! 1 day isn't going to kill you..."

Kanata smiled at the irony of that sentence with reality.

"Alright. I'll go."

Santa looked as he could have kissed him.

"Great! See you at seven!"

Kanata sighed. Santa had been bickering him for the past two hours to come to a Karaoke party with the gang he had so much to do he said yes so he left him alone.

His stomach gave a jolt when he realised Miyu would be there. What should he wear?  
Without even feeling it, Kanata left his paperwork and began to try clothes.

Kanata wasn't the only one with clothes problems, the moment Santa had said Kanata would be coming, she let out a shriek of delight and ran upstairs to get ready.

By six, her room was a complete mess.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes" said Miyu impatiently.

"Need any help?"

"Don't bother Chris."

"C'mere, I'll teach you something that might leave Kanata gaping." they laughed.

Santa, Kanata and Nozumo were heading to the place. Christine's good contacts were able to book a whole place. They finally entered in a snazzy looking bar, but they didn't stop there, crossing a door and:

Kanata's jaw dropped, it was just like the theatre they had in Heiomachi school. Miyu was...so beautiful, her hair in a long tail that hanged on the front of her right shoulder. Her red shirt and mini-skirt clashed perfectly with her.

"Hi Kanata!"

She made to hug him, but Kanata shoved her out of the way.

_I forgot, he's still angry with me._ thought Miyu.

She tried to talk to Kanata that night, but he coincidentally went to the bathroom every time she worked up enough courage to utter a word at him. Nobody tried to persuade Kanata to talk to Miyu or he might leave.

"Psst!"

Miyu turned her head away from Kanata would was singing some type of Spanish song.

"Come here!" whispered Aya while Nanami gestured.

Once she went there:

"Quick, Miyu I put the song; when Kanata comes down the stage, rush up and take the microphone!"

"What?! No, I am so not going to sing that, especially on a stage!"

"But," said Chris appearing from nowhere. "you said you wanted to sing it to Kanata when we were on the plane if you could, didn't you?"

Seeing her friends's smirks, she gave in.

Once on the stage, Miyu felt herself blush, even Kanata was paying attention!

Then the music started and Miyu wished with all her might that her other classmates hadn't teased her when saying that she had a great singing voice.

_"It's the boy who never told I like you _  
_It's the guy you let get away _  
_It's the one I saw that day on the train _  
_But you freaked out and walked away _

_It's the plane you wanna catch to Tokyo _  
_Things you swear you do before you die _  
_It's the city you love that waits for you _  
_But I'm too damn scared to fly _

_Hit the lights _  
_Let the music move you _  
_Lose yourself tonight _  
_Come alive _  
_Let the moment take you _  
_Lose control tonight _

_It's the time that I totally screwed up _  
_Still you try to get it out your brain _  
_It's the fight I had when we didn't make up _  
_It's the past that you're dieing to change _  
_It's all the money that you're saving _  
_While the good life passes by _  
_It's all the dreams that never came true _  
_Cause I'm too damn scared to try _

_Hit the lights _  
_Let the music move you _  
_Lose yourself tonight _  
_Come alive _  
_Let the moment take you _  
_Lose control tonight _

_It's a mad, mad world _  
_Gonna make it escape _  
_It's a perfect world _  
_When you never go away _  
_Hit the lights _  
_Let the music move you _  
_Lose yourself tonight _

_So let's go all the way _  
_Yeah let's go night and day _  
_From the floor to the rafters _  
_People raise your glass _  
_We could dance forever _

_Hit the lights _  
_Let the music move you _  
_Lose yourself tonight _  
_Come alive _  
_Let the moment take you _  
_Lose control tonight _  
_It's a mad, mad world _  
_Gonna make it escape _  
_It's a perfect world _  
_When you never go away _  
_Hit the lights _  
_Let the music move you _  
_Lose yourself tonight"_

The gang cheered madly as Miyu finished on a very long note.

Miyu probably didn't notice, but Kanata had let escape a sad smile.

Not wanting to displease anyone, he left and walked down the street.

He had been so sure his plan would convince everyone, he was wrong. It didn't convince someone: himself. He had to admit that he would really miss Miyu.

"But I'm a dead man now. I dieing one doesn't deserve to make a woman happy and then reap her heart out.

**P.S: This chapter holds a very important song (for the original version: Selena Gomez's Hit the Lights). Oh, and I see many are asking me if this is ending with Kanata dieing. I can't tell you what is going to happen;or if he does live on. But it will be a happy ending...sorry can't say anything or no point in writing this!**

**Next chapter...oooh! A Konata one I see...**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Treachery

Since that night in which Kanata had apparently disappeared from the Karaoke club, Miyu felt as though she'd given up.

True, Konata had mysteriously come to Spain as well on a vacation, their meeting wasn't what Miyu could say was pleasant.

She had refused to see him, but Konata always tried to get her to go out with him.

_As if after everything that has happened, he still thinks he's got a chance!_thought Miyu irritably.

That day, she had some time to go around Valencia.

She was sipping some coffee in a bar when.

"Morning!"

Miyu gagged on her coffee as Konata sat down beside her.

"¿_Cafe con leche?"_ asked the waitress

"_Si, porfavor."_ replied Konata in a very good accent.

They drank in silence.

"Will you go out with me?" said Konata abruptly.

"I don't know" said Miyu looking at her feet.

"You told me last night you would think about it."

"So what?" said Miyu scathingly. "I'm busy."

"With what? Trying to get back to someone who won't talk to y-"

He touched the nerve.

Miyu slammed her fist on the table, ignoring the stab of pain she forced herself to look at Konata.

"I hope I don't have to REMIND you, it's your fault that he doesn't talk to me as well!"

"Sorry I-"

"If you love me as much as you say, then you would comfort me, not make the pain increase!"

"Sorry! Okay!? I didn't mean to this to happen!" Konata bit his tongue as he lied.

Miyu stood up, she was furious.

"Please Miyu, say yes." he pleaded.

Miyu looked at him and saw puppy-eyes that made her look away.

"Prove that you love me." she marched away, her nose in the air.

Kanata came out of the building. He had finished a particular difficult task and was spending his free time strolling the streets.

As her turned a corner he stopped dead.

Miyu and Konata whre there talking but he could not hear their conversation.

"No!"

"Please."

Miyu leaked tears from her eyes. Konata touched her cheek in an affectionate manner. Miyu smiled a him.

At that moment, Miyu became aware of Kanata's presence and looked utterly terrified.

Kanata turned around.

"Kanata!"

Kanata turned around to face his cousin who was giving him a _Wasn't-this-the-plan'-look_.

"Didn't say a thing." said Kanata defensively. "Carry on with the chat."

He turned around again and made to go away but was stopped by Miyu who hugged him from behind.

"I know why you're so angry." she said as tears came out quickly. "It was my fault. Only my f-f-fault"

Miyu started to sob.

For the first time, Kanata faced her, he felt to bad not to comfort her at least a bit.

"It's not." he cupped her face wiping her tears gently. "Don't cry or you'll make yourself uglier."

Miyu smiled, but it vanished when Kanata left running away.

Kanata pressed himself against the wall, he hated himself for doing that.

_You idiot! She will be sadder still when you die you pointless sack of muck!_

Then, he spotted Konata. He was...with a girl! And it was not Miyu!

Kanata fought the urge to hit him and followed them to the same Karaoke room of the last time. This time it was full of people and Kanata could amke out his cousin kissing with this new girlfriend.

Maddened with rage, Kanata stamped out of the place and called someone.

"Where is Saionji?" said Aya in the Karaoke.

"No idea." said Nanami who had received Kanata's phone message to come to the bar as quickly as possible.

Suddenly her phone rang. Nanami picked up her Blackberry and answered.

"Where are you Kanata?"

"Where are you?" was his response.

"Well, in the part of the Karaoke where you just entered. but-"

"Listen to me! Look to your far left."

Nanami repeated this to Aya who looked and let her jaw drop. She punched Nanami who looked and let her jaw drop too.

Konata was there kissing with his new girl.

"What's he doing with that-that bitch?"

"Did Miyu tell her Konata was trying to get her to go out with him?"asked Kanata.

"Yes, she texted us saying she was." said Nanami.

"Well I have a little plan to let us have some _fun_ with my dear cousin..." went Kanata's voice malevolently.

Aya and Nanami listened to every word and smiled, a perfect plan to ruin the worst person.

**P.S:How was it? Explanation: Kanata is fed up with Konata and before facing the prospect of finding a new guy for Miyu, he attempts to have some fun with Konata.**

**Stay tune for the next chapter. I hope you like Victoria Justice because she's having a bomb!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Freak the Freak Konata Out

Konata was still kissing passionately with the new girl.

Then he froze. Aya and Nanami were watching him!

"Um...hi!" he said nervously.

"So," said Aya quietly. "_So_..."

"Um...please don't tell-"

"Who is she?" said Nanami.

"This is Bea. We were um...having a nice time.

"We can see that..."

"Please don't tell...Miyu..." he mumbled.

Nanami and Aya bit back a laugh; they had already shown Miyu about Konata. Outraged as she was, she agreed with Kanata's plan.

"We'll make a deal with you. You choose somebody from here to sing a song; if when she finishes the song it is better than your little bitch's, we'll tell her. If otherwise, we'll not. Deal?"

Nanami put out her hand.

Konata grasped it briefly and talked to Bea to go up and sing a song. She had not heard her new boyfriend talking with Aya and Nanami and was obviously unaware of the two-timing.

She took the microphone:

"_Buenas tardes_, my name is Beatriz and I'm going to sing Rocket."

And began to sing:

_"Starting something_

_Thought could be fun_

_Started something_

_Couldn't go on_  
_Danger, heartacheI always knew_

_There's no winner_

_In this game you lose_  
_But I still wanna know_

_How she got in the door uninvited?_  
_Ohh, I got a rocket_

_Ohh, you're going on it_

_Ohh, you're never coming back_  
_Cliches, secrets_

_Stories unfold_

_Fooled by passion_

_Losing control_  
_Danger, heartache_

_Something has died_

_No good pretending_

_I'm leaving this time_  
_But I still wanna know_

_How she got in the door uninvited?_  
_Ohh, I got a rocket_

_Ohh, you're going on it_

_Ohh, you're never coming back_  
_Ohh, I got a rocket_

_Ohh, you're going on it_

_Ohh, you're never coming back_  
_You're never coming back_

_You're never coming back again, no, no_

_You're going out on your own_  
_You're never coming back_

_You're never coming back again, oh no_

_You're going out on your own_  
_Ohh, I got a rocket_

_Ohh, you're going on it_

_Ohh, you're never coming back_  
_Ohh, I got a rocket_

_Ohh, you're going on it_

_Ohh, you're never coming back_

_You're never coming back_  
_5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

_We have lift off"_

The crowd cheered enthusiastically at Bea who blushed and waved.

"So...chose a girl." said Aya who looked merely bored.

Konata looked around wildly. He had to choose a woman that was...a nerd.

Then, as if a spotlight had come on, Konata saw her. An ugly girl who had her grey hat hiding her brown hair. She was looking at an old copy of "To Kill A Mocking Bird".

"Hey you!" shouted Konata.

The girl looked up and wiped her nose.

"Who?...Me?"

"Yeah you! Go up and sing!"

The girl didn't really show hesitation. She went up to the guy who put the music whispered a few words and went up to the microphone.

"H-h-hello...I'm Louisa and I'm going to sing...Freak the Freak Out."

Several people laughed at her. Such an intense song was going to be impossible for this nerdy girl.

"_Are you listenin'? _  
_Hear me talk, hear me sing _  
_Open up the door _  
_Is it less, Is it more _

_When you tell me to beware _  
_Are you here? Are you there? _  
_Is there something I should know? _  
_Easy come, easy go _

_Noddin' your head _**(she took of her fake nose)**  
_Don't hear a word I said. (_**Took of her fake glasses and ears)**  
_I can't communicate. When you wait. _**(She took off the wig and hat)**  
_Don't relate. _ **(She took of her fake jacket and pants revealing a shirt and skirt)**  
_I try to talk to you _**(She released her hair)**  
_But you never even knew _  
_So what's it gonna be? **(She grabbed the microphone)**_  
_Tell me can you hear me?_ **(She walked down to the crowd)**  
I'm_ so sick of it. _  
_Your attention deficit. _  
_Never listen _  
_You never listen _  
_I'm so sick of it. _  
_So I'll throw another fit. _  
_Never listen _  
_You never listen _

_I scream your name! _  
_It always stays the same. _  
_I scream and shout! _  
_So what I'm gonna do now is _  
_Freak the freak out. _  
_Hey! _

_Woah-woah-woah-woah._ (**She kicked Konata in his private parts and "accidentally splashed Bea with liquor)**

Patience_ runnin' thin, runnin' thin _  
_Come again _  
_Tell me what I get _  
_Opposite, opposite _  
_Show me what is real _  
_If it breaks, does it heal? _  
_Open up your ear _  
_Why do you think I am here? _  
_Keep me in the dark _  
_Are you even thinking of me? _  
_Is someone else above me? _  
_Gotta know, Gotta know _  
_What am I gonna do? _  
_'Cause I can't get through to you _  
_So what's it gonna be? _  
_Tell me, can you hear me? (hear me, can you hear me? _

_I'm so sick of it _  
_Your attention defecit _  
_Never listen _  
_You never listen _

_I'm so sick of it _  
_So I'll throw another fit _  
_Never listen _  
_You never listen _

_I scream your name! _  
_It always stays the same. _  
_I scream and shout! _  
_So what I'm gonna do now is _  
_Freak the freak out! _  
_Hey!_"

Aya and Nanami hugged Miyu and clapped hands. Konata was frozen. he had realised too soon that appearances are deceiving. Be slapped him and left positively howling in anger.

In the shadows another person was smiling. But that person's smile was not a ever-lasting one. Kanata walked silently out of the club and walked back home.

**P.S: What a long Chapter! Sorry for not updating fast. I had a test on Science and two essays for History.**

**Thanks for reviews. Next Chapter...wait and see...;-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**P.S: VERY SHORT CHAPTER! BUT NEXT ONE FOR TOMMORROW**

Chapter 17:

Strike of Disaster

"Kanata...you look terrible." that was Santa's greeting at Kanata as they sat on a table in the bar.

He was right. Kanata's eyes had eye bags, his ears were puffy and he seemed very weak and thinner than usual.

"Probably your imagination." he said dispassionately.

Everyone was looking scaredly at Kanata; they feared he would have a tantrum or something.

"Um...Kanata...we need to talk..."

Kanata almost choked on his coffee as he saw the expressions.

"About what?"

"You're...avoiding us again."

"No I ain't." said Kanata although he knew it was true.

"Yes you are. What are you doing? You nearly never appear outside and when you do, you look downright scary and tired...and you always seem to be angry with us."

Kanata gulped down the rest of the coffee and left the gang to pay the bill.

Night time was the time Kanata liked best to go out; where things were dark and secretive.

He crossed the road and got on the bus. A woman sat down beside him...Miyu!

Kanata looked at her surprised but quickly turned away bearing in mind the fact that he was reading a book concealed his face from Miyu.

He went off the next stop but Miyu spotted him and followed suit.

"Kanata!"

Kanata did not turn around but quickened his pace.

Then, very suddenly, a sharp stab of pain flooded to Kanata. He knelt down as he massaged his ribs trying to make them feel better, but the pain intensified.

"Kanata! Wha-?"

"Go away." Kanata spoke in a cold and deadly voice.

Miyu felt indignation burst from her mouth.

"_Excuse me_! Mr. Saionji, I know I did wrong with things but you're starting to get really ridd-!"

"Go away." Kanata grunted.

Miyu looked at Kanata, veins were visible on his front and her eyes wandered to his hand...covered in blood!

"Kanata! What...happened?" she knelt down and tried to look at the injury.

"I said: GO AWAY!"

SMACK!

Kanata had accidentally smacked Miyu in the face.

He looked horrified at what he just did and tried to stand up, but his knees faltered. He could look up just in time to see the blood on her face smeared with his blood mixed with her tears.

"Fine! I'll leave you here to die!" she rushed past as tears formed and fell.

Miyu was too busy running and crying that she didn't notice something. Kanata did.

With almost impossible effort, he stood up rushed quickly to her and pushed her. He tried to hide the pain by pressing her hand, but he just couldn't...

For Kanata Saionji, everything had gone black.

**P.S: Two simple words: Car-Crash. Next Chapter in by tomorrow.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

The Diagnostic

"They say his condition is critical."

"Naming a new sickness after you; small comfort!"

"Saionji Sickness. Weird."

Miyu had her face in her hands, her eyes were red from crying.

Christine was rubbing her forehead.

"Idiot..._idiot..._the plan wasn't supposed to go like this!"

"What plan?"

Christine looked up, astounded.

"I said that out loud...didn't I?"

"Yeah, so now you're telling Hanakomachi." said Nozumo warningly.

She saw the friends curios expression and Miyu's pleading puppy-eyes (still ruby red from crying)

She sighed.

"Alright. It goes like this."

"Kanata was diagnosed with Saionji Disease last year. He contacted me first, because he had a plan. A plan...to make us hate him."

She held up her hand as Santa looked as though he wanted to interrupt. Nanami understood.

"Shut up, Santa. Questions later."

"As I was saying; the plan was to avoid Miyu and all of us and if we ever tried to contact him, he would act mean and horribly. But he...got soft after seeing Miyu...he became careless...the plan backfired because none of us hate him. But Kanata wanted to make Miyu hate him the most so she would go to Konata and she wouldn't care when he-he-he..." Christine burst into tears.

"No." Miyu stood up. She grabbed Chris collar. "He is not going to DIE! He will live! IF HE DIES, I'LL KILL HIM!"

She let go and strode to the other side of the room, slump down on her seat and cried for the hundredth and seventy-second time.

The doctor entered and they fell silent.

"I have good news and bad news." he cleared his throat importantly. "Mr. Saionji has been somehow cured of his surnamedly-named disease. we think it was because of the heavy blow on the left side of his body."

The gang smiled.

"But the bad news is that...he's in coma. Our best doctor can't really estimate yet for how long, for now...we should just wait."

He looked frightened at the gang's faces which had had their smiles wiped off and replaced either with grimaces or _I'm-gonna-cry_ looks.

"He's in room 143."

he was almost stampeded by the horde of friends who rushed to get to the room.

They entered to find the inert body of Kanata Saionji breathing but fast..."asleep". His head was bandaged and so was his left-hand. He looked pale but otherwise, very peaceful.

"Does Kanata's dad know about this?" asked Aya.

"Yeah. Called them and my parents on the ambulance after calling you lot."

Miyu watched Kanata and pain mixed with guilt filled her body.

_Foolish ? Why didn't you tell me? Why'd you save me? I may never get a chance to tell you how much I..._Miyu stopped her own thoughts as she realised everyone was around Kanata and bidding farewell.

"Guys...could I...stay alone?" squeaked Miyu.

The girls nodded and pulled the boys aside who weren't very convinced.

She stayed beside Kanata.

"Jerk. Why didn't you tell me? We could have found an antidote quicker with all of us working together..." Miyu felt like her tears would never finish as more of them fell on the covers of the bed. She held his hand.

"I love you."

**P.S: KANATA'S IN COMA, WILL HE WAKE UP, OR WILL THE HAPPY ENDING ALSO HAVE SOME SAD STUFF? WAIT AND SEE. MORE REVIEWS AND I'LL WRIGHT I NEW STORY!**

**P.S.S: Thanks to Flora 9326 and yashu3793 for helping my popularity in school go up. i owe you!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Enter, Hitomi Saionji

Kanata felt lost. Everything was covered in white mist and he could barely distinguish he was in some sort of outdoor place. He walked for hours before realising a second figure beside him.

"Hello, son."

"Mom?"

Kanata stared intently at the body of Hitomi Saionji.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Um...yes..."

"You're a good boy. Risking your life and saying its nothing."

Kanata went pale.

"I'm...dead?"

"No, dear. Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"You're still in the hospital, on a bed; with a very glum girl watching over you..."

"Miyu."

Hitomi stood forward and ruffled Kanata's hair affectionately.

"I know what your sickness is. You're cured."

Kanata smiled. But it fell as he realised something.

"But if I'm not there and opt dead then...where am I?"

"A place where you can choose."

"Choose what?"

"If you want to go on, or go back to the pain."

"What pain?"

"If you go...back...You'll be back to earth but, it is comsiderably painful."

"Mom..." Kanata wasn't sure if his decision was the correct one. "You know one of my wishes is to be back with you, but...Miyu means a lot me."

Hitomi smiled.

"I know that. I just wanted to know if you would be able to go back to your special one though at such a price."

Hitomi backed away.

"I knew you would, my special the pain, I'm sure you'll enjoy seeing her in her state."

As Hitomi began to disappear and a door opened before Kanata, he looked at his mother once more before entering.

"Mom...is this real? Or am I dreaming?"

Hitomi just beamed brightly.

"Of course it's happening in your head. But why, does that mean, that it couldn't be real?"

Kanata smiled back for what seemed like ages and entered the door.

He was going back.

Back to Miyu.

Miyu felt her eyelids droop. A week had passed since her beloved one was in a coma, and she never seemed to be out of his company. She held his hand tightly, before falling asleep ontop of the covers.

She began to snore, unaware that a pear of brown eyes were watching her-with a half-smile thinking of a way to have some fun...

**P.S: Hey Guys. New Chappie. Kanata's in some kind of pathway were he talks with his mom and goes back to the human world.**

**If by the end of ths there are many reviews, a new story will be out.**

**Thanks for everything!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Reawakening

Miyu woke up with a start. She could have sworn that Kanata had somehow moved.

_I must be going mad. Maybe I need some fresh air._ she thought.

As she stood up, she looked at Kanata. She ruffled his hair lovingly and sighed.

"If you really...stay like this...forever..."Miyu's mouth trembled ans so did her words." I-I-I just...want you t-t-to kn-know...that I...I really love you. Really. When we were younger...you always had a solution for me and...was there waiting for my problems...I never thought...that you, such a good person, had...p-p-problems..."

She took his hand and pressed when he had been turned into a baby, he had been defenceless Knowing it was pointless, she whispered the next sentence.

"If you can hear me...please press back..."

Miyu's heart missed a beat. He pressed. He pressed!

Slowly, Kanata Saionji seemed to come back to life; his auburn eyes were wide-open as he stared everywhere. He sit up.

"Oh my god! Kanata!" before doing anything else, she texted everyone she had told about Kanata's coma the same message:

_He's alive! Come_ quick!

She looked at Kanata, he was standing up, looking lost. His eyes found Miyu.

"Who...are you?" he said blankly.

"What?" Miyu felt herself falling...falling into an endless pit.

"Do I know you?" he said again in a curios voice.

_He doesn't...remember me?_

"K-K-Kanata." Miyu didn't realise her eyes were cloudy from the tears which were flooding her tired face. "It's me... can't forget me. I'm your best friend; your...lover...You were always ready to do something special for me. Even if it hurt you. I never realised you had...your own problems. A-a-and I'm sorry. I was so naive and...please don't forget me. I was jealous for how smart, charming and happy you were...until you helped me.I love you so much. I never told you how much you really mean to me; more than a friend, a boyfriend or anything. Somebody very special that knew how to comfort me."

Miyu made a small pause, while she sniffed and wiped her tears off.

"Please don't forget me. Please don't. Not now. Don't forget me know-" the rest of her words were drowned by her sobs.

Suddenly, she felt warmth wrapping round her. She opened her eyes. Kanata...was hugging her?!

"Do you really think I had such a weak memory?" he smirked as he hold Miyu tightly." How could I forget the woman I love the most in the world?"

Then, Kanata was blinded by a shower of punches. he defended himself with his arms.

"YOU-COMPLETE-_ARSE_-KANATA-SAIONJI!"Miyu gave him a sharp blow with every word. "YOU-LITTLE-JERK-MAKE-ME DO-THAT-STUFF!"

She was about to slap him when a hand stopped her.

"You could be more grateful to me for saving your life." he said sternly as he pointed to his bandages.

Miyu went red, with a mixture of remorse and indignation.

Before she could speak, Kanata had given her a small peck on the lips. She backed away confused.

"I'm free Miyu, you wanna be my special girl again?"

Miyu felt tears of happiness roll down her cheeks; Kanata never expressed his wishes and feelings so openly.

Miyu hugged him so hard they fell on the floor rolling.

"Idiot! Why didn't you tell me you had that thing?"

"Doesn't really matter now does it?"

"No...it doesn't..."muttered Miyu as she gave him a wet kiss.

They looked at each other for several minutes before they were startled by a bang from the door.

"BOY!You idiot! You didn't tell me you were so close to death!"with a roar of fury, Hosho gave his son a great hug and totally broke down.

"Guys! He's really awake and breathing!" Christine was in the doorway and pushed Hosho aside as she too gave him a fierce hug. Very soon, Kanata had to support the weight of all the gang as they hugged him all together, happy that what seemed like a sad story, ended happily.

**P.S: How is it? Good? Sorry guys, my new story may not come until perhaps the end of the month; the data got lost, I need to re-write my ideas again.**

**Anyway, Kanata just wanted to have some fun watching Miyu crash and burn. Now a couple, the story does not end here. I still have a new twist...BWAHAHAHA!(Clue:Tell me the first thing that lies in a set of letters and put them in the first and last letter of the name)**

**Thanks for the Reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

The Drug and the Nightmare

The sun had long ago fallen asleep and the moon was in its position in the heavens.

Miyu was sleeping perfectly untroubled.

Kanata was to be released tomorrow, but Miyu had not left his side at all (except maybe for some internal issues).

Miyu slept and her snores made a nice melody with Kanata's. Being asleep, she didn't notice someone opening the door and slipping in quietly, it took out a large needle and injected Miyu with a liquid and quickly left the room (not bothering to close the door).

Moments after the strange person left, Miyu smiled in her sleep.

The liquid was a powerful substance that made you go mad for a few moments.

_Miyu looked up at the clear, blue sky and spotted a child, walking towards her._

_"Luu!" Miyu couldn't believe how he'd grown, he was about thirteen._

_Luu gestured her to come and she followed him through the meadow._

Miyu sleepwalked down the hallway.

In the room, Kanata woke up to find Miyu was gone. How strange. She'd left al her things behind.

Kanata found the door opened and followed Miyu, now worried.

_"Come on!" Luu ran away from Miyu and she climbed up the rocks to find..._

_"Bow-Meow!"_

_"Miyu! Come here!" he said simply and jumped out on the edge were the had to be a river._

_"Wait." Miyu walked towards the edge and pushed some low branches out of her way._

"Miyu, what are you doing?"

Kanata looked at Miyu as she climbed up the stairs to the last floor and he went slowly after her. Upon reaching there, he saw thunderstruck, how Miyu opened the door and stood on the edge as if wanting to _jump_ from the height of six floors.

_Miyu smiled down as she saw Luu, Bow-Meow and Luu's parents waved at her._

_"Hi!"_

_Luu gestured her to jump, she was about to do it; when she stopped. Luu was transforming into a giant, ugly bat._

_"Yes! Come and die! To the Saionji curse!" he said maliciously._

_"No!" Miyu screamed and kicked as the bat took hold of her and dragged her down to the river, now turned into a lake of blood and sharks._

_"No!"_

Kanata had to use all his strength to drag Miyu back to the floor.

"No!" she shouted like a maniac as she fought in her asleep against some nightmare, all pale and cold.

"Wake up, Miyu! WAKE UP!"

Miyu opened her eyes as she looked at her boyfriend, she clutched his shirt.

"The Saionji curse!" she shouted.

"Wha-?"

"The curse-_curse_."

"What are you talking about?" Kanata took her by the arms.

"The bats-the faces-so many faces..." she cried into Kanata.

Kanata hugged her back feebly, and then tightly.

"It was a nightmare, don't worry." he rested his head on her blonde locks with a smile. "You're safe now."

However, the couple was unaware that, at that moment, there was a soul bursting with rage.

"He's sure making something I want to help him with difficult." whispered...Akira as she stepped into the moonlight.

"You'll be gone from his life, Miyu, very soon..."

Akira remembered the day when she heard Kanata's plans; perfect, brilliant. Kanata would be finally free...

**P.S: Hey guys! Summary: Akira didn't hear the whole of Kanata's plan when he told Chris and thinks he wants Miyu dead. This is her first attempt, which shall be the second?**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Separation

Miyu shivered.

It wasn't because it was cold (it couldn't be since it was summer) it was because she could not imagine what would happen if Kanata found out that she was going to study in Spain.

She knew he would be angry, because he had accepted a job in Heiomachi to be with Miyu.

She sighed. If she hadn't been so dependant on Kanata helping her with homework that she had failed university examinations.

Now, a guy in Spain had given her a test and said she would be accepted in their university.

"Oh, this is hopeless! He goes to the trouble of staying in Japan but I need to stay in Spain!"

"So that's why you're worried..."

Miyu thought she would have a heart attack.

"K-K-Kanata...um...hi?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I...you had already finished the plans and put yourself to so much trouble...I thought you'd get mad at me..."

Miyu stared at her feet incapable of looking at her boyfriend in the eye.

"You dummy..." Kanata sighed and pulled Miyu into a hug. "You could have told me earlier, huh?"

"Sorry..."

"Don't, we all make mistakes. There is just one problem..."

Miyu looked startled, there were infinite problems, not just one.

"I hate long-distance relationships."

Miyu stared gaping at Kanata who smirked at her face.

"Jerk." muttered Miyu and she smiled back and hugged Kanata back who stroked her hair.

Outside the building, Akira smiled evily.

"Nice acting Kanata. You'd better thank me when we marry. That offer at the University came out of my pocket."

Akira, with her smile vanishing, said coldly.

"It's for his happiness Miyu. He wants me, not you..."

Akira took out her computer and started looking for the earliest plane to Japan...

The days now passed too quickly for Miyu and Kanata, and all too soon, he was packing his things with the rest of the gang exceopt Miyu, ready to go back to Japan. The plane flew away leaving nothing but dust and a sad Miyu who imagined how it would have benn had she not accepted and could be now on the plane back to her home...

**P.S: Sorry for the short chapter, more action in the next chappies, i promise. Akira has found a way to make Miyu stay in Spain while we have no news of Konata. Akira is planning to take a plane back to japan so she will plan out the rest when she gets there...**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Japan in Five Years Time

Five years have past, since that woeful day, in which Kanata Saionji and Miyu Kozuki were able to make any contact.

Miyu Kozuki always thought it must be a coincidence and went back to her studies, Kanata was everyday in fear, that Miyu was either angry by some matter or just wanted to break-up.

Meanwhile, Hosho had taken a special interest that his son was nevertheless displease to hear about: getting married.

Kanata had refused to look for a bride, astounded that his father could be so blunt-axed, but had limited himself to saying his bride would be the one that had been a childhood friend and understood him to the last degree.

Hosho desperately looked for her and as the second month died, he found her...

During these years, Kanata had found himself a job at a private school in Heiomachi. After years of working, he had become the retiring head-teacher's successor. He tapped the table impatiently as he saw the list of people applying for the job of Spanish professor.

His phone rang.

"Yes?" he said in a bored voice.

"Son? it's your father, you must come home now, for we are celebrating something remarkable."

"I am not going to some Buddhist temple prayer." said Kanata vigorously.

"No...it is something extremely important!" his father's tone of voice became very serious.

"What's happened?" said Kanata sharply as he stood up.

"Congratulations son! You're getting married!"

Kanata cut the line, closed the computer and ran out of the building to the Saionji Temple.

_Is she here? Now? Is it..._

Before Kanata could finish that thought, he had climbed up the steps to his home and bumped himself with...

"Akira?!" Kanata gaped at her while his father waved from the building. "Is that really you?"

"Of course, I thought you always wanted me!" she grabbed his arm and began gabbering about all the wedding plans.

In Kanata's every attempt to say he didn't want to marry her, Akira would kiss him, thinking he was looking at a problem in something like the vastness of the cake or the dress bills.

After days attempting to annul the marriage, Kanata gave up trying to do it. All his friends disapproved, but feigned they were happy at the event. Hosho was overjoyed, for he could start dreaming up the future grandchildren.

Kanata lost total hope of finding Miyu, although his friends believed him when he told them Akira had planned all this, Aya had texted Miyu who on the contrary, thought Kanata willingly proposed the marriage. Her current whereabouts were now unknown.

Kanata looked at his watch which now struck 11 o'clock It had been a tough night, out of the forty applicants, he had only considered ten of them to be able, the rest were politely rejected. He was about to close his email, when there was a knock.

"Who's there?" Kanata wondered who it was at this time.

No response except another knock.

"Come in." said Kanata.

His jaw dropped when he saw the person who entered-Miyu Kozuki.

"W-wha? Miyu? Why are-?" he wasn't able to finish any sentence, he tried to hug Miyu but she stopped him with an agressive push.

"Mr Saionji, I am here to look for a job, not rehash the past." she said coldly holding up an envelope. "I wished to send it by email, by my wishes to congratulate you with your forthcoming wedding were too strong."

Kanata took the envelope hesitantly and looked at Miyu in the eyes. She was still as beautiful, but her eyes now showed a mature person who had finished her studies.

"Of course...Ms Kozuki..." Kanata was very taken aback by this reaction. Aya and Nanami had no courage to tell him Miyu didn't believe him.

"Um...I'll have a look at it..." said Kanata awkwardly.

There was a very disturbed silence.

Miyu turned around and slammed the door.

Kanata stood there, frozen. He couldn't believe Miyu's reaction and called his friends...

"Um...well...I think she doesn't _really_ believe you." said Christine in a small voice.

"Yeah, man. She was totally cold when she answered us anyway..."

Kanata hung up in silence.

He sat down weakly in his chair...

"What've I done..._What've I done?_" he buried his face in his hands...

**P.S: Sorry for such a late update guys. Next Chappie coming real soon. Summary: Kanata is now Headteacher in a private school in Heiomachi and is living with his father at the temple. Hosho misunderstands his son and thinks he wants Akira and treats the idea enthusiastically and Akira is more than willing. Miyu is shocked and refuses to believe Kanata (her turn to make him suffer). Miyu comes to Kanata not to forgive him, but to ask fro a job now that she has finished her studies in Spain.**

**What'll happen next? Will Akira win and Miyu will just need to find another guy? Or will something else happen so happiness is totally enjoyed?**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Headteacher for the new Teach!

"Good morning 8A."

"Good morning Professor Saionji."

"At the end of last year, Professor Gonzalez left the school, but I am pleased to welcome your new Spanish teacher; Professor Kozuki."

There was a scattered, unenthusiastic applause to Miyu who did not seem upset by this.

"Thank you Headmaster. if you please..." Miyu nodded towards the door.

Kanata hesitated, but slowly went out of the classroom.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xc-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kanata had been used to rumours as most of his fan girls did it constantly in his days back at school, but he couldn't stand it from his own students!

Ever since Miyu had told him to leave her classroom, the school had gone abuzz. No teacher had even dared to think of a command at the headmaster. The students found only one explanation that the other teachers privately agreed: he loved her.

Kanata kept trying to talk to Miyu, but she would only do it in the staffroom were it was always full of other teachers and were she spoke to him oddly formally. Finally, Kanata lost total hope.

He had lost his dreams.

Lost himself.

And lost Miyu.

Miyu sunk weak-kneed on her chair in the classroom. Now she knew what Kanata meant at being deeply hurt when it came to refuse the being she loved most.

There was a knock.

"Kanata; I don't want to talk." she said exasperatedly.

"I do Professor Kozuki."said Kanata mocking her formal way of calling.

Miyu sighed, there, the perfect chance to end it all. Anyway, if Kanata was happy, so was she.

"Come in."

Kanata came in and sat on a desk.

"Miyu why are you avoiding me?"

"Am not." said Miyu turning her back on him.

"Look at me in the eyes and say that again." said Kanata provocatively.

Miyu scowled. Kanata knew a sure-fire way to discover her lies; some things never changed.

"Okay, I have! Not against the law is it." said Miyu firing up.

"Why?"

"Because..." Miyu froze at that sentence, she wasn't going to talk any more.

"You'd better leave Headmaster; the bell is about to ring and students shall get a wrong idea." she pointed towards the closed door.

"So that phone call wasn't a prank..." Kanata putting on a glum grimace. "If that's how you want it..."

"What are you talking about?" barked Miyu, furious that he wasn't making any sense.

Kanata raised an eyebrow at this.

"The phone call from yesterday when you said that you wanted to break-up forever. If you're happy like that...som am I" Kanata started to walk towards the door.

"Wait!"

Kanata turned his head, but Miyu just looked at her feet. Before he closed the door, he thought he heard a left with a knife piercing his heart while Miyu sat down at the teacher's desk wiping her tears with a handkerchief. wondering what happened...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x.-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Out in the corridor, behind a door, Akira let out a long low whistle; Miyu had been about to discover her message to Kanata pretending to be Miyu. Thankfully, Miyu was still slow at these reactions and thus, Kanata had left her to be.

"This is going as planned." she said brightly.

She strolled out while she sent Kanata a text message with a phone she had stolen during lunch...

_Happy wedding! I'll find something..._

She sent this quickly and as Miyu left for the bathroom, she quickly returned the phone to its cupboard.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"That was a LIE, Kanata." siad Christine angrily.

"So what? If she's found something better, then she can go ahead, I'm not stopping her."

"You still love her, you don't love that bitch that treats you as a dog and thinking while her wedding is being prepared everything else is shit." she replied.

"Damn it, Chris! Don't you get it? Miyu hates me through and through! She thinks I planned it all! She won't believe me! She's with someone else I expect...I do hope she's happy." he added with a sombre expression.

"She loves you."

Kanata looked incredously as Chris. For all he had known her, she had tried to keep other girls away from Kanata but herself. Now, Christine was convincing him to go back to Miyu instead of her!

"Why are you doing this Chris?"

"Because I'm her friend... and yours too."

"But you never always thought this way...I mean-"

"I know what you mean. I'm not the same Kanata; I tried to set a blind eye at the fact that you and Miyu are made for each other. I found someone else, I was no longer jealous, nor am I now."

Kanata walked with her for several minutes without talking and suddenly bumped into...

"Miyu!"

"Oh...um...sorry, I should watch where I'm going..."

Kanata helped her to her feet while Chris too her books askew on the floor.

"So...um-"

"KANATA!" Kanata went pale as the girlish-voice filled his ears.

"Love, where have you been? I've got some thing sot discuss with." she stopped at seeing Miyu. "Hello! _Awfullly, _long time no see! How are you Miyu?"

"Fine," said Miyu forcing a smile."I've heard about the wedding. Congratulations."

"Thanks! I sent you an email asking you to come didn't I?"

"Yes...but sorry, I have something to do that day. Maybe the girls can film and I will see it on DVD."

"Oh...that's too bad...but anyway see ya!" she pulled Kanata away who was just staring at Miyu.

She failed to hide the tear that ran down her cheek. Before he could free himself from his wife-to-be, Miyu had ran away with a sniff; Chris following her.

**P.S: Wow! Long chappie. Sorry it was late update again, but I have term examination and I'm House prefect with my meetings these past few weeks.**

**Summary: At his school, everyone figures out Kanata loves Miyu. Christine tries to make him confront reality, but Kanata is scared because he wants to please still loves Miyu so much but Akira has done so much for him and his father is so pleased... Unfortunate, Miyu sees Akira taking Kanata way and she cries and leaves them. What'll happen next?**

**P.S.S: ANY ONE WITH QUESTIONS ASK ME AND I WILL ANSWER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER'S P.S!**

**-The Writer of the Mist**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Locked Out

Miyu yawned. She looked at the clock as it struck 9 o'clock.

She rubbed her eyes as she finished marking Alisha Nohara's exam (Grade: B-) and hid it in the cupboard with the other marked tests.

She verged on the fact that she could carry Marietta Duamoto's test home or mark it in the class, but she decided to take it home with the plans for the next class and some other documents.

She picked up the paperwork she had to finish and logged off the computer. As she walked towards her apartment she played absent-mindedly with her keys thinking of K-

Miyu slapped herself, she would not even think of that name. After what he had done, they were finished...

"Shit!" Miyu dropped her keys down to the river."Now what am I going to do?"

Miyu looked up and saw that the Saionji Temple...still had lights on.

"Oh...crap. I'm going to have to ask a jerk for help."

Miyu had been avoiding Kanata ever since something happened the other day. How could he?

He thought he loved her, but it seemed she was wrong...and now he went off with Akira. He promised they would always stay together, and Miyu had grown to believe him no matter what happened, but now all hope was completely lost

She began to walk towards the familiar steps up the street that lead to the Saionji Temple

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Miyu stood a few minutes later catching her breath at the top of Saionji Temple, it had been years since she had been there and although she was still apart from the young man in there, it felt a bit like coming back home.

She walked to the door and as she looked, memories began to fill her head of things that happened there. Meeting Luu, caring for Luu, teasing Bow-meow, adventures with friends, Luu's departure.

_The first time she realised Kanata...never mind..., the first time he...the locket he gave me...what am I thinking? The man's getting married, pull yourself together Miyu! In Spain they called you "_La Implacable Mujer" _where's your cold-blood and serenity? That jerk will surely let you stay, better get up early tomorrow and leave as quickly as possible._

She knocked twice.

"Who's there?"came a familiar voice. Miyu imagined Kanata's face of bewildered face as she answered.

"Me."

Kanata opened the door in a blur.

"What the? Miyu?"

"Um..." Miyu blushed; realising what had happened to her was rather embarrassed. "Well...I lost my keys...and-"

"Don't have anywhere else to sleep. Correct?"

"Yes." Miyu bit her lip in anger. Kanata always anticipated her and seemed to read her mind as easily as lifting her in his arms and...

Kanata opened the door and let her in.

"There's a spare futon in the wardrobe and if you're hungry, eat anything but _don't_ burn the kitchen down."

Miyu ignored Kanata's joke and looked around. As if guessing her thoughts he said:

"Akira's in Hokkaido. A friend of hers got in a nasty car-crash. She'll be here for...the event." he turned his back to her and avoided the word "wedding".

"Where's Uncle?" said Miyu trying to distract the pregnant pause

"He's on a trip with some other monks. He's touring them in India."

Miyu felt herself blush. That meant she and Kanata,after so many years, were alone in the temple!

"Can I...take a bath?" she mumbled.

Kanata laughed at this and gestured her down the familiar corridor with a smirk. Miyu quickly went fuming at Kanata's in sensitiveness.

She opened the door and shut it tightly. Kanata would surely not enter after their first-time experience but nevertheless it was more reassuring. She softened considerably as she saw that Kanata had still kept her favourite shampoo in the bathroom. She opened the tap right as her mobile phone began to ring.

"Mom." said Miyu dismissively.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Miyu lied on her futon in her PJ. The worst of news had happened. Her father, Yuu, was in hospital. He had an accident in Hong Kong and fell four flights of stairs.

She was worried sick and refused to eat anything Kanata offered who had left angrily at this treatment.

She felt scared. What if he died? He had serious injuries as her Mom reported and she could not bear the fact the were on a trip and she was unable to see them.

Tossing and turning she suddenly fell asleep as if she could think no longer.

Then the nightmare came.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_"No!"_

_"Yes Miyu. You have the truth; you are alone in the world."_

_"No, please Kanata. Don't leave me!"_

_"You left me. I have a wife and two kids. You're parents are dead but you will have to live that up. You're alone."_

_"No! Please! I'm sorry! Don't leave me, I love you!"_

_Kanata's body seemed to go transparent and he was suddenly gone. Miyu cried for him but then she realised the darkness was taking her._

_"Kanata! KANATA!"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Kanata!"

Miyu woke up surrounded by cold sweat. She shivered slightly and stood up. She felt hungry and she did not dare sleep for she feared the nightmare would come again.

She entered the kitchen and drank some milk. Far from going back to her room, she stood in the outside corridor of the temple watching the moon.

_I used to watch these with him.I loved those moments were we were in complete privacy and he could be the Kanata I knew without a secret. I miss him. I love him._ A tear rolled down her cheek as she admitted to this.

"Miyu?"

Miyu wiped the tear off, but Kanata saw it.

"Are you okay?" he said soothingly. He did not dare reveal that he had been spying her ever since she started screaming and heard every single thing she said in her dreams.

"_Estoy bien_." said Miyu; thinking that talking in Spanish would make her more cold-blooded, but it seemed to just help make more pain.

"_No lo estas._" responded Kanata in Spanish, and he sat down beside her.

He watched her distractedly as she ignored him. He slowly took hold of her hand and felt his warmth entrap her cold hand. She looked at him properly in those auburn eyes that penetrated her emerald ones.

**P.S: Wow! Long chappie. Hope it makes up fro the late update.**

**Miyu has dropped her keys and stays at the Saionji Temple. Kanata attempts to befriend her again but fails. Miyu receives a distressed call from her mother alleging her father is hurt in Hong Kong. She has a nightmare in which Kanata truly leaves her. In the porch, he takes her hand. OOH!What will happen?**

**P.S.S: Next chapter has a bit of Spanish so get Google traducer out!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

_"Yo te esperare"_

Miyu looked in those auburn eyes and found concern and love.

She looked away pointedly after Kanata spotted her glancing at him.

"You never told me how you felt in Spain."

Miyu looked at Kanata forgetting she was angry and looked taken aback at the sudden question.

"It was...okay, I guess..." she said quietly.

"Miyu, are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" said Miyu a bit more loudly than she had intended.

She looked at Kanata and several images of them going out together that flashed through her mind were enough to make her allow a few tears to roll down her cheeks.

Miyu suddenly felt Kanata hugging her towards his body. She felt protected and warm. She began to cry earnestly.

Kanata stroked her hair lovingly and began to hum a song to her ear:

_"Yo te esperare, _  
_Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar _  
_Y de tu mano podre caminar _  
_Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare _  
_Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor _  
_Y tu mirada dice volvereeee _  
_Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare _

_Sin saber de la cuenta regresiva pienso _  
_Que aunque no eh vuelto a ser el mismo y lo confieso _  
_Espero que el perdón este en tu mente y yo te rezo _  
_Pero aunque soy sincero y lo prometo no me miras _  
_Después abres la puerta y digo si te vas no vuelvas _  
_La rabia me consume y lloras _  
_Te alejas caminando y la vida se me desploma, sin saberlo _  
_Te lo juro no lo sabia _  
_Y de haberlo sabido mas fuerte seria _  
_Cuatro de septiembre mi frase si te vas no vuelves me persigue _  
_Y siento ganas de llamarte pero no contestas _  
_No entiendo porque no contestas _  
_Y aunque hayamos peleado todo sigue _  
_Siete de septiembre la llamada que llegaría _  
_Me dicen que ahí estas que no llame a la policía, luego cuelgan _  
_Todavía no pierdo la fe se que algún día volverás _  
_Y pase lo que pase... _

_Yo te esperare, _  
_Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar _  
_Y de tu mano podre caminar _  
_Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare _  
_Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor _  
_Y tu mirada dice volvereeee _  
_Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare _

_Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma _  
_Si te vas no queda nada _  
_Queda Un corazón sin vida _  
_Que a raíz de tu partida _  
_Se quedo solo gritando pero a media voz _

_Siento que la vida se me va porque no estoy contigo _  
_Siento que mi luna ya no está si no está tu cariño, _  
_Ni toda la vida ni toda el agua del mar podrá _  
_Apagar todo el amor que me enseñaste tu a sentir _  
_Sin ti yo me voy a morir solo si vueles quiero despertar, _  
_Porque lejos no sirve mi mano para caminar, _  
_Porque solo espero que algún día pueda escapar _

_Yo te esperare, _  
_Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar _  
_Y de tu mano podre caminar _  
_Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare _  
_Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor _  
_Y tu mirada dice volvereeee _  
_Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare _

_Si tú te vas no queda nada, _  
_Sigo cantando con la luz apagada _  
_Porque la guerra me quito tu mirada _  
_(Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare) _  
_Si tú te vas no queda nada, _  
_Sigo cantando con la luz apagada _  
_Porque la guerra me quito tu mirada _

_Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare _

_Yeah! _  
_Si tú te vas no queda nada, _  
_Sigo cantando con la luz apagada _  
_Porque la guerra me quito tu mirada _  
_(Yeah! Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare) _

_Si tú te vas no queda nada, _  
_Sigo cantando con la luz apagada _  
_Porque la guerra me quito tu mirada _

_Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare"_

Miyu looked up, her face tear-stained.

"That was...beautiful." she said cuddling Kanata.

"I..."

"What?"

"I...wrote this song for you..."he suddenly kissed her.

Miyu remained hugging Kanata until she realised what she was doing.

She got up abruptly and ran into her room.

_Don't get lose to him, silly. You'll just make him annul the marriage, he's happy with Akira._

Miyu felt herself cry again as she saw the image of Akira kissing Kanata in a wedding dress. She had sometimes even imagined she could have married him...but it was too late.

"Goodbye, Kanata. I love you." she whispered in the darkness

**P.S: OMG! Miyu and Kanata kissed! What will happen next? Look Out for the next chappie!**

**GUEST 33- _The Implacable Muje__r _means the implacable woman. When Miyu was in Spain, she rejected all boys who tried to seduce her because she loved Kanata.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Akira's Confession

"My life is over." Miyu buried her head in a pillow.

Since the little "slip" from the other day, Miyu did not longer stay at the temple whilst the made a key for her she stayed at Aya's.

"Miyu, just tell him."

"I can't! He loves her! Its obvious since he proposed..."

"How many times do we have to tell you?" said Nanami sitting on the bed impatiently and grabbing Miyu's pillow. "That bitch forced him to."

"Yeah, yeah..." Miyu mumbled into the pillow.

"Miyu! You can't stay like this forever!" Aya tugged her so that they saw her face.

"Please leave me alone..." Miyu pleaded.

Nanami did so, reluctantly. They left her alone in the room.

"My love-life is over..." Miyu wailed and shed tears as she buried herself in bed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, Akira was in front of a mirror trying off her wedding-dress.

"I'll look sooooooooo cute beside Kanata!"

"I'm wondering if that really should happen." a voice from behind the curtains made Akira jump a considerable height.

"Who's there? Nanami? Aya?"

The curtains swished and two women stepped out. Both were looking serious and so unlike their usual behaviour that Akira could not help giving a step back.

"Wha' the? What do you mean? Why shouldn't it happen?" Akira hastily changed her features to an unconvincing puzzled look. "Is there any problem?"

Nanami crossed her arms.

"Isn't it _interesting_ that just as Kanata and Miyu got together, Miyu was given a drug that made her attempt sleep-suicide? Or that just as Miyu and Kanata can be together she gets an offer she just can reject if she wants to do something with her life? Or that as they look at the point of being unable to see each other, you appear like from a miracle from nowhere to propose marriage without consulting the groom first? Or that-?

"SHUT UP! How dare you suggest I have anything to do with their break-up? Kanata loves me!" Akira almost punches the two girls as the smirk when she says that Kanata loves her. "I love him! We are meant to be together!"-another smirk-"And you have no right at all to say that I cannot marry the man of my dreams. If he and Miyu are history it's not my problem; they're through, end of the story."

Akira turns fuming as she tries to hide her red face caused by her anger. Aya, however, did not give up.

"I've seen your records, you're graduated as an exceptional scientist. I'm sure someone who is in such a Scientific-political position as you has complete access to the most dangerous drugs and chemicals that you could just say they are for an experiment. You're house is a few blocks away from the hospital; someone could have easily entered and injected plan was simple: Miyu's dead, Kanata's free for you, but anyway, who would ever mistrust a blaspheming bitch like you?"

That was the last straw for Akira.

SMACK!

She slapped Aya in the face with all the force she could muster. Aya quickly stepped back, her mouth full of blood.

"You little-!"

"SHUT UP! Both of you! I am getting married with my destined husband and nothing you say can make me changed anyone's mind. I won fair and square. HA!"

As Nanami helped Aya as she spat out some blood, Akira left throwing her flowers behind her back.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"She definitely is the one behind these sinister happenings." said Chris.

"Yeah, but what will that help? Kanata's convonced Miyu hates him and he just wants the wedding sooner so he can forget." said Santa.

"And don't forget Miyu still doesn't believe that bitch is the culprit." added Aya, remembering last night when Miyu has refused point-black to accept Akira was to blame.

"Well I'm putting a stop to this, even if it means telling him." said Chris.

"Don't do that! If you do, he'll just think we're trying to make him feel better by ruining his marriage!" blurted out Nanami.

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?!" cried Chris firing up. "If neither believe Akira's what she is, that bitch'll marry Kanata! THAT BITCH'LL MARRY KANATA!"

"Calm down, woman!" cried Nozumo going to her and stopping her from doing some crazy stuff.

"Sorry." said Chris when she finally calmed down. "It's just so...frustrating! That-that..._woman_ has done some many things to those two. Miyu and Kanata were meant for each other and burn down a house if someone says different!"

There was a big, pregnant pause after this serious pronouncement.

"I have an idea!" said Chris suddenly.

Everyone scrambled to hear her. They all agreed (perhaps instantly). Chris's plan seemed fail-proof and effective.

**P.S: Hey guys!**

** Sorry for the late update. So many things on my head! Sooooooo... Aya and Nanami are fed up with the situation and confront Akira-who in her fury suggests that she is the culprit (oooooooh!). The gang rack their brains, and somehow, Chris dreams up and ingenious plan. Wanna know what it is? Wait for the next update. Thanks for watching this!**

**P.S.S: Bad news. My memory-stick got lost and it contained the new UFO Baby story, so I guess I'll have to rewrite it. I hope there are some of the readers who also have a soft spot for Harry Potter, because my next story enters the mystic realm of wizardry**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Drunk equals Honesty

Christine kept watching her watch impatiently.

The plan would start as soon as Akira sat down with her, she was a key figure in making Akira confess and she began to bite her nails in worry. It was a plan that now that she actually looked closely, had many things that could go seriously wrong before they finished.

"Hello, Chris!" Akira gave a small smile and sat down next to Christine. "So, why did you want me to meet you here?"

Akira looked around as she asked Chris. This was a bar and it seemed to be named just as a bar that had a bad reputation for serving drinks with many alcohol. She looked at Chris, trying to make out what was the reason they were here. Chris just gave her a smile which seemed unreadable.

"Here." said Chris handing Akira a jar full of beer. "I wanted to chat, but I find beer helps to refresh after using so much saliva."

"You haven't answered me Chris, what do you want and talk about?" Akira took a sip and Chris gave her a half-smile.

"I just wanted to discuss wedding plans."

"Really? Thank you! The weddings in a few days and it would help if someone would listen while I explain so if they ask for something that maybe I have missed out of plans." she took a longer sip from the beer leaving the jar three-quarters empty.

"Well, tell me..." Chris and Akira began to chat and gossip.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Come on, Miyu!" Aya knocked on the door for the billionth time. "We just want to show you something. Something _interesting" _

"Leave me alone, girls! I look a right sight!" came a weak wail from inside the room.

Miyu buried her head in the pillow. She had cried and refused to come out for a week, eating food that her friends had left in the room since she would not come out. Images of Kanata seemed to flash at her no matter what she did; it did not help the fact that her father was now receiving serious medical treatment in Hong Kong after the fall.

Kanata had not fired Miyu for not giving classes, on the contrary, he had suspended Spanish classes until Miyu came back. She ignored this fact with pain.

"Please leave girls, I _really_ don't want to come out..."

"MIYU KOZUKI!" shouted Nanami rattling the door fiercely. "If you dare to not open the door in ten seconds I'm going to blast it open and you will not like to see me in an angry state at this point!"

There was a bit of shuffling and the door clicked meaning it was unlocked. The door slowly opened.

Miyu really was a right sight. Her eyes were red, she looked pale since it had been almost a week since she had not seen sun or light. Her hair was messy and her clothes looked filthy enough to become rags.

"What do you want girls?" she said weakly.

Nanami and Aya didn't explain they rushed into the room and began to fuss Miyu and help her dress and comb her hair until she looked civilized enough.

"We'd better hurry up, you know." muttered Aya at Nanami. "Chris said those N2O tablets would take effect an hour and a half later!"

"What?" said Miyu.

"Nothing, get dressed quickly!" Nanami and Aya said in unison.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chris bit her lip as Akira gave another maniatic laugh.

Most people were starting to look at them and Chris began to feel mightily embarresed.

"Akira? Don't you think you're getting a teeny bit too loud?"

Akira laughed as she sipped the third beer Chri had given her.

"They're just idiots, relax!" she said slopping a bit of her drink on the table. "WAITER! Get me a beer!"

The bypassing waiter went pale as he rushed into the bar to get another one.

Akira gave a cackle of luaghter and Chris had a sudden image of a witch about to eat a kid. This was beginning to freak her out of her mind.

The deranged Akira grabbed the beer from the waiter and shooed him with a grunt; the waiter did not need to be told twice to leave.

"You know, men in this country are sometimes just stupid, old bastards." red spots were starting to appear on her cheeks. "I really don't understand why Kanata...BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Akira started to laugh like a maniac, Chris went redder, if possible and began to pull the still laughing Akira. She laughed and laughed, not caring the glares from others or that her cheeks ached or even wondering where she was being literally dragged to.

While dragging her with one hand, Chris used her other one to quickly WhatsApp the group:

_Stage 1 Complete, get on with Stage 2_

"Wait-HA-I-HA-have-HA-to-HA-drink-HA-some-HA-water!" said Akira giggling madly after every word she uttered. "Let-HA-me-HA-stop-HA-by-HA-that-HA-fountain!"

"No!" Chris, apart from getting angry for being so ridiculed in public, knew that water would neutralise the N2O tablets.

"Hey, Chris!"

Chris turned to Hosho Saionji, who seemed to have bought a grey wig.

"Oh, how...handsome Mr. Saionji." said Chris who was plainly trying to not laugh.

"Hello Akira! Where were you?"

"Hi father in-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Akira kept roaring with laughter.

Hosho seemed to take it that she was laughing at him for the wig. He angrily ripped it off and threw at away at the nearest bin muttering:

"_I __knew it_"

"Come on Akira I want to show you something!" Chris tugged harder than ever as they approached an abandoned apartment building. "2nd floor, Room 10."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

From the 2nd floor window, Nozumo nodded at Santa and they both looked around the room just to check everything was in its place.

The capsules full of extra Laughing Gas if the needed it; the chair with the ropes that would tie Akira to it, and the voice transformers that Chris' family owned from their secret laboratory at the mansion in France.

"Have you ever heard of a plan that could go _so_ wrong?" asked Santa worriedly.

"Well..." Nozumo chose to not reply and instead, turned around.

Instead he wrapped the apparatus round his throat before testing and looking round, ready for Akira to arrive, and thus, begin the questionarre.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sit Akira, SIT. I'll go get you some water."

Akira just stood there laughing her head off, without caring that the door clicked with Christine still inside the room.

"Akira Kyjyo." came a voice that seemed to be Zac Efron's. "Why are you attempting to marry Mr. Kanata Saionji?"

"I LOVE HIM! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !" went Akira a s she burst in peals of laughter.

"Do you hold any type of grudge against, Ms Miyu Kozuki? Did you ever try to kill her?"

"That bitch-HA!-I just helped-HA!-my darling-HA!-get on with the plan-HA!-if it wasn't because she-HA!-made him-HA!-love him-HA!-I overheard the plan-"

"What plan?" the third voice was similar to that of Antonio Banderas.

"The-HA!-plan he told-HA!-Chris about faking-HA!-sickness and death-HA!-to get rid of-HA!-that whore." she kept giggling every now and then.

Chris gave a tiny gasp. Akira had misunderstood Kanata's plan. Since it seemed that he was deemed to die, they had wanted to do that, but because he loved Miyu and didn't want to hurt her, not vice-versa. Akira had misunderstood the whole idea, and thus, it seemed remotely impossible for her to believe them since she had fought with Aya and Nanami.

This was lunatic.

"AKIRA!"

The sudden scream brought three shadowed persons back to life.

"Miyu?" the woman took a off the machinery at stepped out-Chris.

Miyu rushed forward, a red blouse and skirt with her blonde hair drifting behind her.

"What're you doing to her? Are you mad?" she pushed through the two men who were Nozumo and Santa and gave Akira a glass of water.

No sooner had she sipped a few millimetres of water, her eyes went simultaneously unfocused, before she trembled and seemed to come back.

"Where am I?"

"Er..." Miyu, now seeing Akira's confusion, remembered she hadn't the faintest idea what Akira _was_ doing here.

"You-er-went so drunk that...-"

"Chris carried you home, but-er- you were so..."

"...drunk we thought we'd wait better here as to-er-not to make a fool out of yourself."

Akira eyed them curiously then seemed to take it for granted they were truthful.

"Well...thank. See you, Chris! Bye guys." she gave no sign to have recognised Aya or Nanami and shoved them away as if they were thin air.

There was a big, extremely uncomfortable silence.

"What the hell where you doing?" asked Miyu quietly.

"Miyu-" began Nanami but she was silenced by Miyu's phone.

She checked, and after verifying it was not Kanata, she answered coldly:

"Yes?"

"Ms Miyu Kozuki? You're keys are here. Would you mind coming down to the shop to collect them."

"I'll come straight away." she said, then hanging up. "My keys are done. Thanks for the sympathy girls, but I'll be leaving."

And before anyone could stop her, she rushed out of the abandoned apartment.

"Total fiasco." whispered Santa a she sat down on the floor.

"You can say that again? What's next?"

Chris faltered. She was out of ideas, nevertheless if she had they would be improbable to succeed, Miyu and Kanata seemed doomed to live the rest of their lives separately forever.

She sighed, copied suit, sitting down on the floor, all hope lost.

Or was it? There was something in the shadows nobody had seen. Someone who was likely to succeed in his plan.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**P.S: Hey guys! Sorry for such a late update. Next chapter is really a pushover, some emotional Miyu moments before the grand two-part finale! Stay tuned and please review!**


End file.
